Would You Go With Me
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: a short oneshot story of Lily and Severus. Song by Josh Turner. I don't own anything. characters might be a little OOC. please read and review. not much summery, but worth the read.


Would you Go with Me

Severus had regretted everything he had said to her last week. If it weren't for Potter and Black, then he and Lily would be friends. _Mudblood,___how he hated that word. It cost him his best friend…not just his best friend, but the love of his life. Severus was in the Astronomy tower looking over at the stars. How dull they seem to him, including the moon above. How he wish he and Lily would be friends again. He truly was sorry for what he said. He heard someone from behind him, he turned around, and amazingly, there she was. Her beautiful red locks and sparkling green eye's staring at him.

"Lily.." he whispered. Lily sat next to him. She still didn't say a word.

"I'm so sorry for what I said. It was a slip of the tongue. Will you ever forgive me?" Severus asked her pleadingly. She could tell he was truly sorry for what he had said.

"Severus…I do forgive you, but you have to promise me that you will never say that word to me, or anyone else again." Lily told him. Severus nodded.

"I promise….I swear on my life that I will never say that word to anyone…especially you." Severus told her.

"Lily…" Severus said again, not really knowing what to say. _Just tell her…_ a voice inside him told him.

"What is it Sev?" Lily asked.

"I love you…" Severus whispered, Lily was able to hear what he had said.

"What?" She asked.

"I love you…I've always loved you ever since we were kids" Severus spat out. Lily smiled.

"Oh Severus….I love you too." Lily confessed. They both smiled.

" I'll do anything you ask me too Lily…I just want to be with you." Severus told her, Lily leaned into him, Severus wrapped his arms around her, he could smell her strawberry shampoo in her hair.

" Stop before it's too late. don't join the death eaters…please." Lily asked him.

"I won't I swear to Merlin I won't. I don't have the mark yet…and I'll never will." Severus told her holding her tighter.

"Good…I'll never talk to Potter and his posse again…I'll only talk to you." Lily said.

"Lily?" Severus said.

"Yes? What is it?" Lily asked. Then, Severus started to sing to her in a baritone voice. (Think of it as Josh Turner.)

**Would you go with me if we rolled down streets of fire  
Would you hold on to me tighter as the summer sun got higher  
If we roll from town to town and never shut it down **

**Would you go with me if we were lost in fields of clover  
Would we walk even closer until the trip was over  
And would it be okay if I didn't know the way **

**If I gave you my hand would you take it  
And make me the happiest man in the world  
If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl  
Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea  
Let me know if you're really a dream  
I love you so, so would you go with me **

**Would you go with me if we rode the clouds together  
Could you not look down forever  
If you were lighter than a feather  
Oh, and if I set you free, would you go with me**

**If I gave you my hand would you take it  
And make me the happiest man in the world  
If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl  
Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea  
Help me tie up the ends of a dream  
I gotta know, would you go with me**

I love you so, so would you go with me

Then Severus stopped singing. Lily was stunned at his beautiful baritone voice.

"Would you go with me Lily? To where ever fate leads us?" Severus asked. Lily looked up at him.

"Yes Severus…I'll go anywhere, and everywhere with you." Lily said and with that, Severus leaned in and placed his lips upon hers. The kiss was passionate. He nor she never felt anything like it before.

_**A/N short little one shot. Hope you like it. please review. Oh, btw, I don't own Harry Potter or the song…the song is Would you go with me, by Josh Turner, and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling…though, I would LOVE to own Severus Snape…**_


End file.
